


Indulgence

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, mainly tsukiaka, tsukki in a skirt mmhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that Tsukishima and Akaashi have time to themselves from Bokuto and Kuroo, and Tsukishima decides it's a good time to try on a skirt for the heck of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Tsukishima stared at the reflection in the mirror, mildly embarrassed at his current get-up of an old but comfortable shirt paired with a navy blue skirt he had recently purchased. The skirt ended right above his knees, showing off lean calves and a teasing sliver of his thighs. The folds were a nice touch and as Tsukishima twirled around, he almost cringed at how he was beginning to enjoy it. Both the way it looked on him and the cooling breeze that came with every movement, not to mention how smooth the lace underwear felt against his skin. The whole point was to add a little spice for himself and Akaashi while Bokuto and Kuroo were away for a few days so with a determined huff, Tsukishima made his way out the bedroom in long confident strides.

His plan of action was to head past the living room where Akaashi would be watching some random programme on the television, then to the kitchen where he would grab a drink and walk right back to sit with Akaashi. He hadn’t quite thought about what would happen after that but Tsukishima was fairly certain it would lead to sex or at least a make-out session.

The moment he was in Akaashi’s line of sight, Tsukishima could feel the burn of Akaashi’s gaze boring into his back, never letting up even once. The unexpected intensity was unnerving, and it made Tsukishima all the more self-conscious, hastening his pace until he reached the kitchen. Nothing stopped the shaky sigh that tumbled past his lips as he poured himself a glass of water. Tsukishima was so out of it till he didn’t realised the footsteps approaching from behind, arms sliding round his waist to fiddle with waistband of the skirt.

“ _Thirsty_?”

Akaashi’s tone was nothing short of teasing and Tsukishima responded with an honesty of the highest level. “Parched.”

“The skirt looks good on you. What’s the occasion?” Akaashi slyly whispered, the heat of his breath ghosting over the nape of Tsukishima’s neck where he was most sensitive. It was a sight for weary eyes and he intended to savour it as much as he could.

“N-No reason. Do you like it?” Tsukishima could feel Akaashi’s hands trailing down his thighs, hiking up the skirt to palm at his growing erection over the lace panties.

“Mmm, I love it. Good thing Bokuto and Kuroo aren’t here… Ah, is that why you’re wearing it today? I’m sure they would get a little overzealous if they saw you in this.” _Or go insanely crazy._

Tsukishima’s breath hitched and if it weren’t for Akaashi’s hips pressed snugly against him between the counter, he was sure he would already have crumpled to the ground. “I just thought you might like to be the first to see it.”

“I do, thank you.” The pleasant shiver that ran down Tsukishima’s back weakened him even more and just as he tilted back his head for a kiss, Akaashi let a lazy smile pull at the corners of his lips as he took a step back. A frustrated growl bubbled up in the back of Tsukishima’s throat; every inch of his skin where Akaashi came into contact with felt unnaturally cold and he was in need of that addictive warmth.

The burn of his skin returned when Akaashi wrapped lithe fingers round Tsukishima’s wrist, gently tugging for him to follow and they made their way to the couch where Tsukishima at once knew what Akaashi had in mind when he knelt down in front of him.

“I’ll have to admire these a little closer, is that alright?” Akaashi slid a hand over the smooth material of the skirt along the folds, down to the hem where the skirt ended and he lifted his gaze to meet Tsukishima’s, returning down shortly to the sight of Tsukishima’s erection tenting the skirt.

How Akaashi could make such simple words sound so suggestive was beyond him and he could only manage a furtive nod. The acknowledgement seemed to have turned on a switch in Akaashi and he lifted the skirt to dive in, the flat of his tongue pressed over the material of the laced panties. The slow drag of Akaashi’s hot tongue over the outline of Tsukishima’s length drew out a sharp gasp from him, head thrown back against the backrest of the couch.

“A-Akaashi… Let me see—”

“No.” Came the muffled reply, the heat of his breath making Tsukishima’s cock twitch ever so slightly. “Just sit tight and watch.” Spreading apart firm thighs, Akaashi toyed with the silky edge of the panties, carefully tugging it down to let Tsukishima’s erection spring free before taking it past hungry lips and into his awaiting mouth.

Tsukishima’s hands fidgeted by his side, toes curling stiff in anticipation. With no idea of what Akaashi’s next action would be, everything he did had much more of an effect on Tsukishima. It was so tempting to raise the skirt just so he could see Akaashi’s glistening lips sliding over the length his cock and perhaps even run his fingers through lustrous black locks to gently tug at them.

As if realising Tsukishima’s intentions, Akaashi drew back till his lips were sealed round the head and he dipped his tongue to lap up the precum dribbling from the slit. Being under the soft fabric was almost unbearably warm and stuffy, but at the same time, it made the musky scent of Tsukishima even more overwhelmingly intoxicating for Akaashi. While he couldn’t see Tsukishima’s reactions, he made up for it by letting his imagination run wild with every gasp and moan drawn out from Tsukishima.

After years of being together, Akaashi knew exactly what set Tsukishima off, how best to draw out the loudest cry from the other and how to prolong the delicious torture. He let his tongue trace over the ridge of the head, dipping down lower to take the entire length once more till the tip pressed against the back of his throat. It was getting hard to breathe with the stale air so he pulled back to take a quick breather before descending once more, repeating the motion until he could feel the tension of Tsukishima’s thighs against the sides of his head.

“Ahh— Akaashi!” A few flicks of Akaashi’s tongue sent Tsukishima arching off the couch with a carnal moan, and he was so lost in his lustful haze till he didn’t hear their front door creaking open, nor the bags that were abruptly dumped onto the floor with a heavy ‘thump’.

“Woah woaaah, are you seeing what I’m seeing?! If this is the kind of fun that happens when we’re not around, I never want to leave the house ever again!”

“Damn. I’m so glad we decided to come back early.”

Tsukishima almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned his head towards the doorway where Bokuto and Kuroo stood sporting matching grins, a heat rising up his neck from the sheer embarrassment of being caught in such a state. He was further horrified when Akaashi casually popped his head out from under the skirt, muttering a “Welcome home,” before returning down under to continue the journey of his sinful tongue up Tsukishima’s length.

This time however, Tsukishima clammed up, forcing down the noises that threatened to escape and trying to keep his breathing even in the presence of an audience but of course, his other boyfriends weren’t having any of that. They both decided to join in the fun as they strode across the room and pinned Tsukishima back against the couch, Kuroo’s hands creeping under his shirt and across the smooth expanse of his abdomen while Bokuto excitedly latched his mouth onto Tsukishima’s neck to leave marks that he knew wouldn’t fade for days.

All the extra stimulation was becoming too much for Tsukishima to stay controlled and within moments, he was a complete mess, breath stuttered as Akaashi picked up his pace until Tsukishima let out a strained cry. With limbs held down by his lovers, Tsukishima could only ride out his orgasm with minimal jerks of his hips, cum spilling down Akaashi’s throat and while Tsukishima thought that was the end, Akaashi finally hiked the fabric up to his hips just to show how spent his length was in his hand to the other two.

“So… Decided to have a little fun without us, dear?” The scheming gleam in Kuroo’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed, the pad of his thumb gently trailing over Tsukishima’s trembling lower lip.

Managing a mirthful lift of his brow, Tsukishima’s tongue peeked out to swipe across Kuroo’s finger. With what he could tell, their fun was only just beginning. “Perhaps. Then maybe you’ll think twice about leaving us for an extended period of time.”

Bokuto eventually separated himself from Tsukishima and opted to heave Akaashi off the floor and into his lap to pepper kisses over where dark curls were plastered against his sweat-slicked forehead. “We’ll just have to make up for lost time then!”

It was going to be a long day indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm leave your thoughts? :3c Also im on tumblr under the same name so ;DDDDDD


End file.
